The Dance
by CindyChamiAngel
Summary: Suri has a boy in while her Father, Uncle and Angel are out on a job. John busts her. Andy meets the family, Suri is invited to his school dance and Jody comes to help her pick out a dress. Crowley makes an appearance.


The Dance

Beneath your perfume and your make-up  
You're just a baby in disguise  
And though you know that it's wrong to be  
Alone with me  
That come on look is in your eyes

Young girl, get out my mind  
My love for you is way out of line  
Better run girl  
You're much too young girl

Young Girl, Gary Puckett and the Union.

 **The Road so Fa** r – Suri's mother, Sarah has died and now Suri is living with her father and Uncle. Cass is living with them, as he has been appointed guardian of the Grail. Dean and Sam are both getting over crushing defeats in their love lives. A young boy named Andy is spending time with Suri and Cass doesn't like it.

* * *

Ten hours alone. Cass said he'd be gone for ten hours. She loved Cass and there had been a time when that would have seemed an eternity. But now.

There was a knock on the door and she looked out. It was him. Andy.

He came in with his Skateboard and his ever present book. He looked around.

"So, like, what is this place? Like, some kind of old nuke bunker?" He asked.

"Um, no. My dad belongs to a secret society called the Men of Letters. I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"Cool" Andy said, his eyes taking in everything. "What is this!" He said, reaching for a glass case. She grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"It's, um, the spear of Longinus." She offered.

"The what?"

"The spear that punctured the side of Christ."

"No, way." He breathed. "That is… freakin' awesome!"

"So, you're not weirded out by this?"

"Are you kidding? I love this kind of stuff. You're sure it's real?"

"Yup." She said. "And there's more..."

"Yeah, this place looks huge..."

"No I mean. Me. I'm weird, too."

"You don't look weird to me. You look really nice. You smell good, too."

She smiled and decided to bare her heart.

"I'm not really a girl. I mean, I'm a girl, but, I'm different. My family can trace it's lineage to Adam. Do you know what a Merovingian is?"

He shook his head.

"It's the blood line of Jesus. I'm descended from him. He and Mary Magdeline had a daughter, named Sarah and since then we have always had the name. Sarah. Or Suri..."

"So that makes you.. The Holy Grail?" He asked. She nodded. "My moms read that book about you. So that's real?"

"Kind of." She said. "My dad is a hunter from a very famous family. Winchester."

"Like the gun?" She nodded again.

He was silent for a long time, lost in thought and she knew he was going to run away. She was a freak and he'd think her a liar or frightening.

"So, Let me get this straight. You're the Holy Grail, you're dad is part of a famous family and you're beautiful and I get you all to myself?" He smiled and got up, walked over to her.

She looked at her feet and smiled. She felt his put his arms around her and she tensed, pulled away. "You hungry? I got burgers!"

He nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

"I don't like it at all." Cass said.

"She's fourteen and she's going to like boys." Dean said.

"I don't have a problem with boys. It's this boy." Cass offered. Dean took a bite of his burger.

"OK, fair enough. What's wrong with this boy?"

"He refuses to come in and introduce himself."

"Your right Cass. Sounds like a serial killer to me..." Dean offered.

"What kind of boy won't come in and meet the adult?" Cass asked.

"Dean." Sammy said with a grin.

"Yeah." Dean smiled and then stopped. His face screwed up. "OK so, you might have something here." He offered.

"Come on Dean, He's a fourteen year old boy..." Sam said as he poured more vinaigrette on his Kale.

"A boy like me Sammy. Do you want your daughter dating a guy like me."

It was Sam's turn to frown. "You don't think..."

"Kid's a dog, Sammy."

"Finally!" Cass offered.

"We need to get back there, Sammy." Dean agreed, but with less intensity then Cass

"You're over reacting." Sam said. "Suri has a good head on her shoulders."

"Dude, I love her and you know that. But let's look at the record, She ran away once, snuck out and went to Topeka to see a movie you forbid her to because "Spoilers, dude." and I caught her in Cass' trench sniffing it that day..."

"She what?" Cass asked.

"She said you smell good."

"All angels smell good. It's our grace." Cass offered.

"Are you saying we can't trust her? She knows better then to let anyone into the bunker..."

"Scenario, You're fourteen and Mary Ann Semele comes to the door and asks to come in. Dad has told you no visitors. What do you do?" Dean asked.

Sam thought for a minute. "Check!"

* * *

Andy ate his burger like he was starving. "This is awesome. All this and you can cook."

"Naw, Uncle Dean taught me a few things. I do really good tamales." She offered.

"Burgers and tamales, what else do you need?" She smiled and looked over at him.

"Could I see you for a minute, little miss." She heard behind her. Her eyes got huge and she turned.

"I'll be right back." She said and jumped up.

"You ok?" he asked. She nodded and jumped up and followed her Grandfather into the other room.

"Grandpa? What are you doing here?"

"You know damned well what I'm doing here. The question is, what is HE doing here?"

"We're just having burgers..."

"Has your dad met him? Does he know this punk..."

"He's a nice boy."

"Ain't no such animal. It's an oxymoron. Only two kinds of boys, those that don't try to sleep with my Granddaughter and dead ones… And that one is edging on the latter."

"Oh my God! Are you all psycho?"

"No, we were all teen-aged boys once. And we know a little more about it then you. Now, you get that boy out of here, now..."

"Or?" She asked, looking at him defiantly.

"Why couldn't you be Dean's kid? Always figured he'd be the first to have a kid turn up unannounced anyway."

"What's that supposed to me?"

"It means you are just like your daddy. I mean it Suri. You get rid of that boy or I will."

"I like him, Grandpa..."

"Oh, this works for me..."

John disappeared.

"Oh, crap!" Suri said and ran back into the kitchen.

* * *

"I think you're over reacting." Sam said.

"I know you want to trust her. I have no such illusions. Teen aged girls are just as bad as teen aged boys, just sneakier..." Dean offered.

"Based on what, Dean."

"Well, while you were in the Audio visual club and learning the finer points of chess, I was chasing girls. Caught a lot, too. And believe me, more then half the trouble I ever got into was because of and thought up by a girl."

"Suri is hardly your average girl."

"No, she's a Winchester."

Cass passed them in his caddie and pulled into a gas station. They followed and he got out of the car and came over.

"I just saw your father. He says that boy is in the bunker and he's taking care of it."

Dean and Sam exchanged a terrified glance. Dean slammed the accelerator down and raced for home.

* * *

"OK, little problem." Suri said to Andy.

"What problem?"

"Um, you have to leave. My um. Dad called and he's on his way back." She lied.

Andy nodded and stood. He picked up the burger and ate the last bite. Then he grabbed his skateboard and his book and turned to follow her to the door.

At the door he stopped. "I had a lot of fun. Sorry dad is coming back early."

"Yeah, well. I was going to a rave in Detroit..." Andy offered. "I might still make it. They usually last a day or two.

"Cass was going to Detroit. So was my dad..." She said, impressed with his adventurous nature.

"Hum, weird." Andy said.

"So, um, goodnight." She said.

"Um, yeah." They stood there, her hands in her pockets, him holding his things and suddenly he leaned over and kissed her gently. She shuddered and kissed him back.

He dropped the skateboard and book and pulled her close and really kissed her. Her knees buckled and she leaned into him. Behind her, a glass case shattered. They both almost jumped out of their skin.

"What was that?" Andy asked.

"Nothing. You need to go!" She pulled open the door and there was another explosion of glass, this time closer.

"You got a ghost?" he asked.

"Please, just go..." She begged.

John found the shotgun. She heard it pop open as he checked the ammo. Then she heard it click closed.

She shoved Andy out and leaned toward him. "I'll meet you tomorrow at the tree line. Bye." She kissed his cheek and slammed the door closed.

She turned and faced her grandfather.

"You're not out of the woods yet, little girl. I swear to God you got the worst of both of those boys. But it's ok. I got allies this time around." He smiled.

* * *

"Of all the irresponsible, dangerous, poorly thought out..." Sam growled.

"Asinine..." Dean offered.

"Thank you. Asinine things you could pull!"

"It's was just a boy." She said, arms folded sitting in the chair of shame. All four of the men glowered over her. And yet, she remained defiant.

"See that look on her face?" John said to Cass. "That is classic Sam. It means 'I'm going to wait til you're not looking and do something stupid'."

"I would have assumed Dean would have been the difficult one." Cass offered quietly.

"Oh no. Dean would be kissing my ass by now. Not Sammy. Stubborn as a mule."

"Hum. So, do you have any suggestions?" Cass asked.

Dean and Sam turned to look at Cass. "What does Dad have to say for himself?" Sam asked.

"He said she's just like her father." Sam smiled, but pushed the grin from his face before he turned to Suri.

"Well, then, I guess I'll have to punish you that way I was punished..." Sam said, and gave a little annoyed turn of his head.

"You wouldn't," Dean said and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. You have so much energy, well, let's try to divert some of it. Tomorrow, you are going to dig a hole." Sam said.

Dean cringed.

"What?" She asked.

"I guess something did get through." John said and smiled.

"That's right. It will be six foot deep and three foot wide and six foot long." Sam said.

"What's the point of that?" She asked.

"Well, possibly no point at all. But you cross me again and I might just bury your new friend there." He said.

John grinned and wiped a mock tear from his face. "Ah! Sweet vindication." He said.

"Beg pardon?" Cass said.

"I asked God to send him one just like him and damned if he didn't. So happy..." John said and vanished.

* * *

Dean came out with a bottle of water and a pair of gloves. He tossed both of the to Suri who was leaning on the shovel. Her hands were raw.

"I told you so about the gloves." he said. She gave him a dirty look. "Just trying to help. You think I never had to dig a hole? This is a Winchester special. See it doesn't double duty. It pisses off your kid and gives them practice digging up graves."

"How many holes did you have to dig?" She asked and opened the bottle and chugged it.

"Lost count after fifty." he said. "But I was only twelve so… Didn't really get good at digging til I turned 13. Lot of practice after that."

"I hate him." She growled.

"No, you don't. But you did something really stupid. And he was really scared. You want to keep seeing this boy, you need to bring him around to meet the family." Dean said. She thought for a minute.

"Fine." She said. "I just like him and don't want to scare him off."

"OK, we'll be on our best behavior and I'll wrangle Cass."

She blew him a kiss.

"I'd get digging if I were you. You got a long way to go and I'm doing Tex Mex for dinner."

She sighed and started digging a hole again.

* * *

She was in the bottom of the hole. Her arms ached and she was covered in dirt. Soil fell and she looked up Andy was there.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"This is the Winchester form of child torture." She added.

He dropped into the hole with her.

"Here," he said and took the shovel, started digging. "You rest."

He made pretty quick work of the dirt and then they both sat there in the bottom of the hole.

"So, I got worried when you didn't show." He said.

"Yeah, hard labor."

"Well, they're creative, I'll give them that." he smiled.

"Grandpa John is the mastermind." She said.

He leaned over and kissed her and her mind went blank. "I been thinking about that all day." He said.

She smiled. When she looked up he was looking at her funny.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's just. You really are beautiful." She blushed.

"There's a problem. If you don't come meet them, they are going to make sure we don't see each other again."

He nodded. "Cool. Tomorrow then?" he asked and she nodded.

He leaned forward and kissed her. It was sweet and innocent and he leaned back and looked in her eyes. "I should go." He said.

"Why?" She asked, suddenly alarmed. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head. "You're perfect. I'll come back tomorrow and meet your family." He said. He turned and climbed out of the hole, reached down and pulled her out and then ran off.

* * *

"There's a problem." Andy said.

"I don't like problems." Crowley replied.

"The Winchesters." He said.

"Well, by definition the Winchesters are a problem. I told you, they can fuck up a wet dream." Crowley said and looked at his nails. The demon who was on his knees playing foot stool shifted. "Darnell, did I tell you that you could move?" Crowley asked.

"No sir." The demon replied.

"Incompetence. All you have to do is hold still." Crowley stood and walked to Andy. "And what, pray tell are my favorite nuisances doing to spoil your day?"

"They won't let me see Suri unless I meet them. All of them. The angel, too."

"Castiel is part of them now? He and Dean finally tied the knot? Hum… Well, I'll just brew you up something then." Crowley walked over to a cabinet and opened it. He pulled out a vial.

"Drink this and for a while the Angel won't be able to see you. But look here, Cinderella, if you stay past midnight, the enchantment fades and those boys will take you apart like a Mardi Gras cake."

"How long do I have?" Andy asked, looking at the vial.

"Three hours, give or take. And it taste like raw ass."

Andy nodded. "I've been in hell a long time. I'll drink anything." He said and Crowley smiled.

"Dean loves cars, Sam is a book worm and Castiel well, he's just an angel and has no interests that I can fathom. Other then getting in the way. Complement the Impala a lot. And tell Sam you're thinking of going to Law School. But don't over do. Give them something to find annoying. There too smart by half."

Andy nodded.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Andy asked.

Crowley turned on him. "You aren't going soft on me, are you?"

Andy shook his head. "It just seems a lot of trouble, we could just take the girl..."

"Doesn't work that way. With Nazarenes, they can do a lot of damage. And Winchesters, of course.

"Go. Have fun tomorrow." Crowley said as the boy left.

* * *

Dean put his home made salsa on the table. Suri rearranged the plates again. Tacos here, Enchiladas on the other side.

"It tastes the same no matter where you put it on the table, Sweetie.'" Dean said.

"I just want everything to be..."

"Cool, we got it." Sam said, moving into the room.

"Last time he was here, Grandpa was going to shoot him."

"Yes, I was." John said proudly from his perch in the corner of the room. She eyed him. He didn't look away.

"Where is Cass, the kid will be here any minute." Dean asked

"I'm here." Came the call from the other side of the room. They looked up. He was wearing Jeans and a red tee shirt with a Tibetan influenced shirt over it.

"Look, it's hippie Cass." Dean smiled.

"Can everyone act like they're are normal tonight?" Suri hissed.

"Normally, I am an angel." Cass said, his eyes narrowing.

She eyed him back, defiantly.

"Jesus, she's Sammy's kid." John said.

There was a knock on the door and she lunged for it. Sam caught her and pointed to a chair. "I'll get it."

She sighed and sat, knowing it was better to surrender at least for now.

Sam opened the door and Andy stood there. He was in his hoodie and jeans and carried the ever present book and Skateboard.

Dean looked out from behind Sammy.

"Sweet Car!" Andy said, looking at the Impala.

"You like it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it's awesome." Andy wandered over and looked at the car as if it were a Goddess. "Gorgeous. Man, this is a serious ride."

"Yeah. It is. If you want, I'll let you ride in it some time."

"Really, that would be totes awesome..." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sure. But now dinner is getting cold." Sam said and invited him in.

Andy followed them. He swigged the potion. It did, in fact taste like raw ass.

Suri jumped up and ran over to Andy. "So, this is my dad, Sam." Sam shook Andy's hand.

"Good grip there." Sam said.

"And Uncle Dean."

Dean smiled and shook his hand. "Yeah,"

"And Castiel." She said. Cass stood and walked over to the boy. He eyed him up and down and then took his hand. His eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth, but Suri shoved him with her elbow.

He gave her a dirty look.

"Well, soups on." Dean said, trying to cover for the awkwardness.

They all sat down and heaped their plates.

Andy took a huge bite. "This is incredible."

Dean smiled.

"So, Andy, tell us about yourself." Sam said.

"Well, I'm going to the high school here in town. But I want to go to law school some day so I'm really nose to the grindstone with the books."

Sam looked at Castiel and gave him and "I told you so" look. Cass sneered back.

"Where you thinking of going?" Sam asked.

"Well, Harvard is a little rich for my blood, but maybe Stanford, I hear they have an awesome program. I want to do civil liberties." He smiled and so did Sam.

"Were you born here, Andy?" Cass asked.

"Yeah. My folks have a farm and a couple of oil wells. Corn sells better these days." He said.

"And how old are you?" He asked like an interrogator.

"Fifteen."

"And you already know you want to be a civil liberties lawyer?"

"Well, my brother was injured in the middle east and he's been turned down for some jobs, seems unfair. Lot of unfair stuff out there."

Cass leaned back and glared at the boy.

"Sammy wanted to be a civil liberties lawyer when he was 12. It's a geek thing, apparently." Dean offered. Sam shot him a look.

"When your uncle Dean was 15 he wanted to be a NASCAR driver."

"No shame in going fast." Dean offered. "I also wanted to be a chick magnet and here I am." He grinned at Sam.

"So, Andy, how did you meet Suri?" Cass asked, hoping to trip the kid up. He still wasn't taking to him.

"I was out on a wander. My folks are kinda la.. Strict and I needed to think, you know. So I was walking through the field over there and saw her." He looked at Suri and smiled at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the universe. Dean and Sam were sold. Cass, not so much.

* * *

After dinner, Sam and Dean retreated into the library, pulling an unwilling Castiel after them.

"There is something about him." Cass said.

"He's just a kid." Sam said, annoyed.

"It's too good to be true. He managed to do everything right to impress you both." Cass goaded.

"I'm with the angel" John offered.

"Thank you John." Cass said.

"Let me guess, he's on your side." Sam said. "Ask him why." Sam offered.

John took a long second and said "Cause he's in the other room right now feeling up your daughter." John said.

"What?" Cass charged into the other room. The boys and John followed.

* * *

As soon as the adults departed, Andy pulled Suri close and pressed his lips to hers. She giggled and pushed him back.

"What if they come back?" She asked.

"Your Dad totally likes me and your Uncle, too..."

"Castiel hates you." She said and he nodded.

"So, what's his deal?" Andy asked.

"Cass is my angel. Well, our angel. He's in charge of protecting the grail… me."

"So, angel is like a title?"

"No, he's a real live angel. A seraph, and Angel of the lord, blade and all."

"Your life is so..."

"Weird?" She asked.

"Cool." He leaned over and kissed her deeply. Soon she was sitting in his lap and he was exploring more then just her lips…

* * *

Cass cleared his throat loudly. The two of them looked up and then jumped up.

Dean and Sam entered the room, Sam grabbed Cass who was clutching his angel sword under his coat.

"Cass, can I see you?" Sam took him into the other room.

Dean looked them both up and down.

"Do I have to give a lecture here?" he asked and they both shook their heads. "Look, I get it. I was young once. But I would hate to have to, I don't know, dispose of any bodies." Dean said looking at Andy. Andy nodded.

"I'll be a perfect gentleman." He said.

"That would be good for your health, because believe me my getting to you before the angel would be a good thing."

Andy nodded again. Dean turned and left the room again to find Sam and Cass.

* * *

"Sam, there is something wrong with that boy. My gut tells me there is something wrong with him."

"Cass, she's growing up and this is one of the things we have to get used to..."

"You are not listening to me, this is not over protectiveness…."

"I gave him the lecture." Dean said.

"John, talk to them!" Cass said.

"They don't listen to me. Just drop it and you and I will handle this." John said and Cass sighed and nodded.

"What did Dad have to say?"

"He said you're her father and have to make your own mistakes." Cass lied.

"Yeah, that's Dad alright." Sam left the room annoyed.

"Nice." John said and patted Cass on the shoulder. "You're getting the hang of this parent thing, too."

* * *

It had been two and a half hours. Andy got up from the couch where they were all sitting around, talking.

"Sorry, I got to go. I have a test in the morning and it will totes screw up my GPA if I flunk. I need a scholarship." He said. "But, I was wondering, since everyone is here. Can I take Suri to the dance at my school this weekend? It's Friday night. My dad wants to meet her, too."

"Sure." Sam said after some consideration. "You want to go, Suri?"

She nodded and almost fell out of her shoes. "Is it formal?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Homecoming."

"Well, we need to get you a dress then." Sam said. "You can say good night – two minutes and then I'm coming out." He warned and they walked out the front door.

"Thank God I had boys." John murmured and followed Suri and Andy outside.

* * *

Suri looked at her feet and stick out her hand. Andy grabbed it and pulled her close and kissed her.

"Come out to the woods tomorrow." He said.

"Dad would kill me."

"He won't find out." Andy said.

She sighed and he knew it was a yes. "I get out of school at 3, I'll be there at 4:30." He kissed her again. The door opened.

"Night, Mr. Winchester!" And called and winked at her.

* * *

Dean and Cass were not allowed to go dress shopping with Sam and Suri. Sam knew Cass would put her in a habit and Dean could go either way. As Suri tried on the third dress, Sam realized he was in over his head. He had no idea about hemlines or fabrics. All he knew about bras was how to take them off with his teeth and that didn't seem a relevant skill here.

In desperation, he grabbed his cell phone.

"Hey, kiddo, what's up?" Came Jody's chipper voice. He was instantly relieved.

"I need your help, I'm desperate." He said.

"Whoa, slow down there, Sammy, is Dean ok?"

"He's fine. Look, I don't know if you heard but it turns out I'm a father."

"Is this a congratulations moment?"

"Oh, yes, she's amazing. Pretty, brilliant..."

"That sounds great, Sammy, Congrats!"

"14." He said.

"Come again?"

"She's fourteen and she's been invited to her first formal. Jody, what the hell is a taffeta?"

There was a giggle on the other end of the line and he frowned. "I'm sorry, Sam, it's just so frickin' cute. You want me to drive down and help?"

"The dance is tomorrow so I'm on a deadline." He said. She sighed.

"Put her on."

"Suri, honey, come here. This is my friend, Jody. She's going to help you. You can send her pictures and stuff."

"Hi Jody, I'm Suri. Sorry Dad flaked and called you." She said.

Jody chuckled.

"Nice to meet you. Maybe you can come up and visit. How are you and your dad doing?"

Suri walked out of Sam's hearing distance. He watched her suspicious.

"Dad is awesome. I mean, he's the best Dad I could ask for but he knows nothing about girl stuff. And are all guys weird or is it just these three?"

"There all weird." Jody assured. "Like how?"

"Uncle Dean spends a half hour looking at himself in the mirror and kissing his arm muscles..."

"I can see that."

"And Cass flips out every time I talk to a boy."

"Yup."

"And Dad came to a movie theater full of people and carried me out.."

"Did he tell you not to go?"

"Dude, spoilers. I couldn't miss it."

Jody sighed. "Yup. OK Let's get you a dress. First, Send your dad out to buy you a necklace to go with the dress.."

"I need a necklace?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not the point. That will take your father at least an hour and by then we'll have a dress..."

"You're a genius..."

"I know." Jody responded.

* * *

None of them had seen the dress. Cass paced with a look of pre-disapproval on his face. Sam laughed at him.

"Girls these days." Cass sighed.

"Maybe you're in luck and she got a wimple." Dean offered as he walked into the room. Castiel shot him a look.

There was a knock on the door and Sam ran to grab it. Andy stood there is a suit, looking nervous and sweaty. "Come in." Sam waved to the driver of the car outside.

"Doesn't your dad want to come in?" Sam asked.

"It's my mom and she has her hair in curlers. Her and dad have some corn function, stockholder stuff."

They entered the room and Jody came out. "Thanks for letting me come down. It was nice to spend time with a kid who doesn't have a criminal record." She said.

"Thanks for coming." Sam asked.

"You must be Andy. I'm Jody and I'm a cop, so I can cover their tracks. " She said to Andy. "Are you ready?"

They all nodded. "Come on!" Jody yelled and Suri came out. She was wearing a short purple dress, sleeveless, and just enough make up to highlight her genetic beauty. She looked sixteen, her hair in a cascade of deep darkness falling over the white shoulder. She looked so much like her mother Sam caught his breath.

"Dad?'

"You look beautiful, honey." he said, softly, feeling the twinge of pride and fear of being the father of a daughter growing up too fast.

Dean grinned and came over and hugged her. He took out his camera. "Pose." He said and she rolled her eyes and did a little pose. Andy came over then and took her hand.

Jody watched him carefully. He took her hand and kissed if and then put his arm around here. There was hunger in his eyes, but not that of a teen aged boy. She frowned a little.

Cass looked at her for a long time. "You look lovely." He said and left the room.

Sadness fleeted across Suri's face. She looked at Jody who smiled and shook her head. "He's overwhelmed. You are beautiful."

"Flawless." Andy said.

Dean took a few more photos of them together and there was a honking outside.

"You should go," Sam said and kissed her cheek. "Ten O'clock. At 10:01 I release the hounds." He pointed to Dean.

"Yes, Sir." Andy said and he and Suri ran off like the children they sort of still were.

As the door closed, Jody looked at Sam with that look of appraisal. "What do you know about that kid?" She asked.

"Not you, too." Dean said.

"Nope, just the mom in me." she lied with a smile.

"He seems like a good kid. His parents are farmers..."

She nodded. "Well, I'll go say good bye to Cass." She said and went into the other room.

* * *

Cass was sitting on his bed but she could tell he wasn't reading the book in his lap.

"You don't like him either?" She asked. He looked up, hawkishly.

"I can't put my finger on it." Cass said. "Neither can John."

"John?"

"Long story. You see it?"

"Yeah, he acts like a kid most of the time, but in the edges. He looks at her the way an older man would. And some of his word choices. Something is definitely up with that kid,"

"So, what do we do?" Cass asked.

"We Chaperone..." She said. "Get out of that trench and put on some jeans and a polo."

* * *

They pulled into the yard of a plain, white farm house with two oil wells pumping outside. Mrs. Defresne smiled. She looked a little like Andy under the big rollers.

"Here we are hope your hungry, Suri. I made some dinner."

"As long as it's not Quinoa." She said.

"Steak and potatoes." She offered and they got out of the car.

Inside Crowley sat in jeans and a flannel shirt. It itched but the John Deer tee shirt underneath helped a bit. It was for a good cause. He kept reminding himself of that.

The door opened and in she came. He could see Sam in her immediately. It was more then the eyes or the angle of the nose. She and Sam were tied at some level beyond molecular. They were meant to be father and daughter. That would make things difficult. He'd have to drive a pretty big wedge there.

She had some ghost of Dean her too and that predisposed Crowley to her immediately. Yes, he was going to like her and that would be a problem. He loathed his emotional entanglements.

"Do come in." He said and took her hand.

She was gorgeous. And like her father, she would suffer beautifully. If he played his cards right he might get the trifecta here, Suri as his ward, Sam to torture and Dean to whip them both into shape with his considerable abilities for changing opinions by force. He got a little woody thinking about it.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Defresne." She offered politely. A good girl. Best kind to corrupt.

"If you don't mind, call me Alistair, and I'll call you Suri."

She nodded. The demon playing his wife disappeared into the back of the house, probably to finish killing the occupants who were bound in the back bedroom.

"Your wife?"

"She needs to get ready, big night for us, We're getting an award from the local corn guild. Something about environmental something. And honestly, she isn't herself these days. Woman things."

"Well, how exciting though I terribly sorry she is feeling ill. If I can help..." Good breeding, classical education. Sigh. He'd have to keep her and Dean chained to him. That would be a lovely eternity.

At that moment, a large dog bounded into the room and leaped on her, licking her face profusely. Crowley grinned at the look Sam and especially Dean would have if they could see what he saw, a Hell Hound kissing their beloved Suri. That thought would sustain him for a week.

"Furfur, get down. Really he has no manners. I blame myself. Though usually he doesn't like people. " Crowley pulled the dog off her and shoved him in the other room. Andy grinned at him, almost laughing.

"He's a wolf hound" Andy offered and grabbed Suri's hand. "He didn't scare you, did he?"

"No, not at all, The Templars keep war dogs." She said and wiped her face. She took out her compact and checked her makeup. It was fine.

I'll drive you over in a few minutes. Would yo like a bite? The Mrs went overboard cooking. There's steak and potatoes and pie, of course."

"I love pie!" She said brightly and went in to make a plate.

"Of course you do." Crowley muttered and eyed Andy.

"Do they suspect?" He shook his head, but Crowley couldn't help but noticed his young protege putting himself between Suri and himself. "You're not falling in love, are you?"

"Me?" Andy said. "Please, that meat bag?"

"Mind you. If you screw this up… Your suffering will be legendary. I'll let her family have you."

"Yes, so you say. I didn't realize there would be constant threats on this job." Andy said, smartly.

"On this job Your Majesty." Crowley reminded.

"Sorry my liege. It's the hormones." the demon said and followed Suri into the dining room.

* * *

Please tell your wife it was delish." Suri said again as she and Andy climbed out of the Escalade.

"I'll be here at nine thirty to pick you to up. Wouldn't want you home too late, my dear." Crowley said and reached out and took her hand and kissed it. It tasted like virgin and sacred blood. Exquisite.

"Have fun!" He yelled and drove off.

Andy got the door for her and she smiled. They walked into the gym and people turned and looked.

"Holy shit, look at Defresne." One of the footballers said.

Suri got a lot of admiring looks but some frowns, too. Some of the girls looked like they wanted to drown her in pigs blood. She was glad to recognize the look from Uncle Dean's movie education program. Carrie, she remembered.

"Isn't that dude a loser?" Someone else asked and Andy frowned. Suri grabbed his hand.

One of the jocks came over. "Hey, Ignore them. I'm Taylor Hanks. Welcome. Where do you go to school?" He asked.

She could pick out his cheerleader girlfriend, she was throwing daggers with her eyes. Suri leaned closer to Andy and he put his arm around her.

"I used to go to a boarding school in Boston, before that in Switzerland, but now I'm home schooled." She said and blushed at the attention.

"Well, welcome to East Lawrence." He hit Andy's shoulder. "Nice one." Taylor went back over to his girlfriend.

"Want to dance?" Andy asked? She nodded and he swept her into his arms.

* * *

Cass stood in the corner. It was dark and he felt sure he wouldn't be seen here. Jody was over by the teachers but was making sure Suri didn't see her. She had a better view from her vantage point. Cass wished he could be there, next to Jody but they both agreed he stood out like a sore, social awkward thumb.

There was a movement in the corner, one he felt no one else might have detected. It was an angel. He moved along the wall to where the creature stood.

"Malakel?" He asked as he moved next to his brother.

"Castiel. You weren't supposed to see me."

"You aren't supposed to be here."

"Hannah felt you might be too emotionally close..."

"You tell Hannah that the Grail is mine to guard. Heaven's interference will from this moment further be taken as a hostile act and there will be retribution..." Cass said in his strongest tone. The angel faltered from his wrath and looked at him puzzled.

"I thought you might have wanted our help..."

"Do you really think Heaven wants to help? This is not some spearhead or shroud we are talking about. It's a young girl."

"Who has the blood of God in her."

"You don't remember Mary, I do. I remember what it did to her, to both of them. Magical children and the meddling of angels. We broke them both and I won't let it happen again."

"But."

"I don't want to kill you, Mal. You tell Hannah not another warning. If heaven wants a war, I'll give them one."

Malakel nodded and disappeared but before he did he leaned over.

"I smelled Crowley lurking around. Be vigilant, brother." He said. Cass nodded.

He turned and scanned the crowd.

"It has begun." Cass said and sighed heavily.

* * *

Crowley's big advantage in this situation of all angelic beings, even Castiel, to be too reliant on magic and to negate technology. He had a crew tapped into the surveillance system of the school and heard every word.

Damned Malakel. He'd have to be dealt with later. Of course Heaven wasn't going to give up that easily. Let that bitch Hannah get her message and then kill the messenger.

But for now, misdirection was needed. And Cass was in need of the legerdemain.

Crowley summoned two demons. This was going to throw a monkey wrench in things, but not too bad. He waited til Suri excused herself to go to the bathroom and sent in his people.

Fodder, of course.

Suri stood in the bathroom and ran her fingers through her hair. She fixed her lipstick and added a little gloss.

Behind her two cheerleaders entered.

"Think your hot, don't you?"

"Beg pardon?" Suri asked.

"Don't waste your crap here. We aren't fooled. No chick like you goes out with a loser like Andy Defresne."

"I'm not a chick. I'm a lady." She replied. "And I don't want to hurt you." She added.

One of the cheerleaders swung at her and Suri's reflexes kicked in. She grabbed the girls arm and wrenched it out of place. The girl wailed and hit the wall and slid down it. The other, wanting to protect her friend, kicked hard, but Suri grabbed it and dropped her on her ass.

At that moment, a demon swirled in the air and occupied the first cheerleader. The girl stood and jerked her arms back into place. A second Demon swirled into the cheerleader's companion. She cracked her neck.

"Cass!" Suri prayed.

* * *

He heard her in his head and his blade fell into his hand. He reached for her with his mind and found her, moved in that direction with single mindedness. Jody saw him and cut off her conversation with the principal. She jogged after him.

Cass entered the bathroom and the Demons turned to face him. He raised his blade, his face a mask of violence, his eyes laser focused on the death of his enemy. The soldier in him rose and removed from him all mercy and compassion and left in it's place only blood lust.

Suri looked at him in horror. This was the angel she had never seen, the Seraph, the angel of God, His sword hand. One of the demons moved on Cass and he grabbed it and raised his blade.

Jody came in. "Cass, no, it's a little girl!" She yelled and he turned to her, at first uncomprehending as too who she was, but then, coming back a little.

"What would you have me do?" He asked. He looked at Suri and saw the look of fear, and he hated it.

"Exorcise them." Jody said. He flicked the blade back as the other demon charged him, with a sharp jerk of his elbow he knocked it to the ground.

" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_

 _omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio_  
 _infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,_  
 _omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._

 _Ergo draco maledicte_  
 _et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te._  
 _cessa decipere humanas creaturas,_  
 _eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare._  
 _Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei-"_

Suri began to murmur and the demon's screamed. Cass turned to look at her and the Holy glow surrounded her.

Holy, Holy Holy." He said reverently. He fell on his knees before her and continued to chant as the Seraph he was "Holy, Holy, Holy." and the demons fizzled in the air, and were no more.

"Holy is right." Jody said. "What the hell happened?"

Suri collapsed and Cass fell out of his trance in time to catch her. "Suri is a Merovingian..."

"You mean like conspiracy theory, Jesus stuff." Cass nodded.

"I will take her home." Cass said holding Suri in his arms.

"And you?" She asked

He looked at her. "I am her Seraph." He replied.

"I'll give Andy the heads up. Damn those boys step right in the middle of everything don't they?"

"You said it." Cass offered and carried Suri out of the high school.

* * *

"Demons at a high school dance." Dean said.

"I was pissed off with just bullies." Sam offered. "What were you doing there?"

"Spying," Jody offered as she entered the room. "She's asleep now, the fever has broken. What the hell was that all about?"

"Her powers are manifesting. Her body is having an issue integrating the Divine energy. It will pass. All Nazarene's go through this. It's worse because her mother died. She is having to accept her mother's power as well and it over whelms her system." Cass said.

"Well. I'm glad you two were there. I want her to be able to have as normal a teen age as possible. I hate to have to lock her up here in the bunker forever..." Sam said.

"I think your best option is to put her out there." Jody said.

"Beg pardon?" Cass asked.

"Is there ever going to be a time in her life when she isn't in danger? How did your Dad handle it?"

"Public school and ignorance." Sam offered.

"Dad cared." Dean snapped.

"Dad..." Sam started.

"Guys" Jody whistled. "Save it for group. She needs to be a kid. Cass can watch her invisible, right?"

Cass nodded. "And John." He offered.

"She's capable. She has a good head on her shoulders and more training then a Mossad officer. They're going to come no matter what. You can't keep her in an ivory tower forever."

Dean and Sam looked at one another. They nodded.

"I see a lot in my line of work and it's tough enough to be a kid. But I know if you hold on to tight, she'll pull away. Kids rebel. Suri is a good kid, smart. She's young but she'll figure it out. You guys know what to look for. I mean, even boarding school..."

"No," Sam said. "To much chance for the Templars to get to her there. But hiding her in plain sight might be a good idea. Not even Crowley wants to draw the kind of attention you get from murdering a high school..."

"Speaking of Crowley..." Cass said.

"I'll talk to him." Dean said.

"I got kids of my own these days. Call me if you need me." Jody kissed Sam and Dean on the cheek and left the bunker.

"So talk to him. And let him know I'll personally rip him into little tiny pieces if he touches her..." Sam said.

Cass nodded in agreement.

* * *

Dean went to his room.

Crowley was waiting there.

"Stay away from my niece." Dean growled at him.

"Nice to see you too, Squirrel. How's business?"

"I mean it. I know you were there?"

"Moi? Oh no. This is a little below me, don't you think? Attacking a child?"

"You are so full of shit." Dean said and smiled.

"You're on to me. I never could pull anything over on you. But I promise, those were rogue demons. My plans for your niece require...age." Crowley said.

"So you do have plans?"

"Now, what kind of demon would I be if I didn't. But not to worry, Nazarenes, like everyone else, have to come to me in free will. More so, actually. Why do you think my predecessor was so generous in that bible story? No, your little angel must come to me. If I were you, though. I'd watch those Templars. I hear they are making some strange bed fellows."

"Like the Thule?" Crowley nodded. "And some old, forgotten friends of yours." Dean looked at him questioningly. "You didn't kill all the Leviathan. And there is a Gregori or two running around. Fortunately soon all your enemies will be in one place."

"Something is coming, Crowley...What is it?"

Crowley disappeared.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean swore. He took a dollar from his pocket and carried it into the kitchen and shoved it in the swear jar.

"You lose at poker one more time and we can all go to the Bahamas." Cass said.

"Something is coming, Cass. People keep saying that to me."

"I feel something too. Something stirring. Something ancient and dark."

"What?"

"I don't know. But it worries me."

Dean nodded and poured them both a good, stiff drink.

* * *

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

Shake it off, Taylor Swift.


End file.
